The Mansion of Sanctuary
by Stomei97
Summary: Summery: Feliciano and a group of survivors visit one of the few refuges of human kind; a closed off city referred to as Sanctuary. Little do they know, that even a paradise has a dark secret, and they are about to be thrown headfirst into the Mansion. Zombie! AU. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1 Feliciano's Story: Sanctuary

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I decided to start a new story, one that has literally no connections what so ever to any other story of mine. I actually had a dream about this, so this story was born! I threw in a few twists here and there, though. I also took out a few things. In my dream, the zombie's heads were like playdough, I just couldn't break through it! It just left small dents! That seems goofy, so I took it out.**

**Anyway, warnings, and pairings.**

**WARNINGS:**

**Pairings: Implicit Spamano, Past GerIta, others may come up at some point depending on if people would ask for it.  
Character Death.  
Swearing, gore, violence, cliffhangers.  
OOCness.  
From Feliciano's POV.**

**So on that note, enjoy this little tale my subconscious created~!**

* * *

**_My name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm currently writing this so that anyone who reads this will know what lies ahead._**

I'm lying all warm and cozy in my bed when a hand suddenly shakes me. "Feliciano! Wake up!"

I sit up, rubbing my eye. "Ve? Fratello? What's going on?"

He rolls his eyes. "We're leaving." He looks at me closely. "You okay?"

"Si. Just had a really weird dream I can't shake."

* * *

I watch the trees pass by in the window of the bus. So far, no zombies. None. Which is odd. Usually there are some.

My brother, Lovino, is currently driving. Thank God there are no other cars on the roadway; Lovi is a chaotic driver. He tries to hit the zombies. Just to watch them spatter.

The zombie virus appeared around fifty years ago. No one knew how it happened. They just appeared. It has been deemed that it was caused from a virus. They can, luckily, be killed my a normal human, but due to the disease, the blood of the zombies is an almost florescent pink. It's really odd.

"Oi! Feli, get out! We're here. Some assholes gotta do some stupid tests on us." I hear Lovi shout from the front of the bus.

Antonio, who was next to Lovi, laughs. "Lovi, they have to do it to make sure none of us are infected."

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I still hate fucking tests."

* * *

It takes roughly an hour for the whole group to have the tests ran on all of them. There are currently eight of us.

There is Lovi. He's eighteen right now.

Then there is Antonio. He just turned nineteen.

There is also Gilbert and Francis. Both of them are nineteen and close friends with Antonio.

And then there is Vash. He's seventeen, the same age as me.

Then there is Arthur. He's nineteen.

And there's Alfred and Matthew. They're both eighteen.

The last two in our group are Peter and Lili. Peter is twelve and Lili is fourteen. She is Vash's younger sister. He is Arthur's younger brother.

We're young. We had more but…Nonno got sick a few years ago and left in the middle of the night along with Gil and Luddy's grandpa.

Luddy…he…he was our most recent loss.

Someone hits me on the shoulder. "C'mon! Cheer up, Feli! We got in the gates! Isn't it awesome?" Gilbert is smiling from ear to ear, but I know he is still hurting about the loss of his little brother.

I smile. "Ve, you're right, Gil!"

**_At the time, I didn't realize what would happen in just a few hours._**

Lovi suddenly pops up out of nowhere. "Hey, potato! I need to talk to my fratello alone. Get go the fuck away."

Gilbert rolls his eyes, muttering in German before going off to find Antonio and Francis probably. "Ve, what is it?" I tilt my head to the side.

Lovino sighs. "I…didn't tell you the real purpose of us coming here. There is this…mansion here." He points to a large mansion at the top of the hill. "The people of this town are terrified of it. Something is in there. We think it has something to do with the origin of the virus. At least that is what we're hoping for, anyway. "

I nod. "Ve, so when are we going to investigate, fratello?"

He shakes his head. "You're staying here with Lili and Peter."

"Why?"

"Because you're still a kid."

"You're letting Vash go with you guys!"

"That's because he has an amazing aim." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look, Feli, it's settled. We need somebody to watch those two to make sure that nothing happens to them." He sighs, then smiles slightly, rubbing my head. "Don't worry. We'll be gone for two hours, _max._ We'll be back before you know it. And if we can clear out that place, not only will we have a lead on the cure, but we'll have a place to stay in town. Everything will be okay."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"In about ten minutes. There is a family that's going to let you guys stay in their house until we get back." He sees a woman talking with Gilbert. She has long brunette hair with some flowers in it. "There's Elizabeta. You'll be staying with them." He leads me over to the group.

Before too long, Alfred drops a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "We gotta go."

Lovino sighs. "Fine, bastard." He turns to me and I throw my arms around him. "Don't worry, Feli. I'll be back soon. Nothing bad will happen."

I can't help but sob. "Y-you b-b-b-bet-ter."

Lovino disentangles himself from my arms. "Feliciano! I gotta go!" He smiles sadly at me. "Ci vediamo più tardi, fratellino."

"Essere al sicuro, fratellone."

I watch him walk away, he vaguely lifts a hand waving. A sudden sense of déjà vu hits me.

* * *

Elizabeta is very nice. Her husband, Roderich…well, I don't really know him that well. But, they both are kind for letting us stay with them.

Elizabeta had told me that she had a son, but he had went into the mansion on a dare. That was three months ago, and he still hasn't returned.

I'm also worried now. Lovi said they would be about two hours. It's almost been five. I stand up from the chair I was sitting in, and head to the door. Elizabeta watches me stand up. "Feliciano? Where are you going?"

"That mansion. They're late."

Elizabeta suddenly blocks me from the door. "Wait! Give it a bit of time. Please."

I sigh. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I need to find my brother. I'm worried about him."

I suddenly feel a little tug from behind me. I turn and see Peter standing there. "But what if you don't come back?"

I smile bitterly at him. "Then I'm sorry in advanced. I'll return. I promise. Along with everyone."

I head outside and I hear Elizabeta come after. "Feliciano! Wait!"

I turn and smile sadly at her, feeling a wind blowing my hair out of my face. "Elizabeta. I'm sorry. I have…a favor to ask. Please make sure that Peter and Lili don't follow me. Arthur and Vash would kill me if they found out that I had let their little siblings get hurt.

"No! You don't understand! There are things in there that you have never faced before! Monsters! Horrifying monsters!"

I shake my head. "Don't you see? That is all the more reason for me to go help them…"

I leave her. I ignore her screaming for me to come back to the house. To wait a bit longer, God, please, just don't go. But my mind is made up.

I make my way to the Mansion of Sanctuary, moon shining down, and the sense of déjà vu increasing.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys will continue with this story. It won't be pretty. Just letting you know. But anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Bye bye!**

**Translations: **

Ci vediamo più tardi, fratellino: See you later, little brother

Essere al sicuro, fratellone: Be safe, big brother


	2. Chapter 2: Feliciano's Story: Inside

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've decided that I'm going to update this on a different day aside from Wednesday. I'll figure it out next week at some point. I go back to school on Wednesday, hence why I want to change the day. So yes.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_In all honesty, I really should have gone with them to begin with. Maybe I could have done something to help?_**

This mansion….is creepy to say the least. Part of me really wants to go back, and wait for them to return.

But, then I realize that…my brother is in that creepy mansion. And so is everyone else. "I have to go in."

I push open the door, and immediately, I can smell the scent of decay and death. Being around zombies so much, you can easily identify the smell. But, it still brings fear to my heart. I clutch the ax in my hands as I step into the house.

As soon as I step in, the door slams shut behind me. Surprised, I drop the ax and rush to the door. "What? It won't open!" I frantically try to pull the door until I hear a groaning behind me. I turn fast to see a zombie behind me. My ax is on the other side of it. I decide to do the best thing I can.

I make a run for it. I am Italian, after all.

* * *

I don't really know how long I was running for, but eventually when I look back, the zombie is not there anymore. I quickly turn into one of the rooms. "I need…a weapon. Maybe this room will have something? Hopefully?"

I look around the room. It seems, at first glance, to be a standard bedroom. However, the stench of death is particularly strong in this room. I reach and grab my flashlight from my bag and flip it on.

Blood is painted across the room. There is a sentence scribbled across the wall. **THERE IS NO ESCAPE. YOU WILL DIE HERE.**

**_I should have realized then and there that there was no hope at that point._**

I walk to the other side of the bed. "Someone must have died in this room…" I walk by the other side and a body lies in between the wall and the bed. The body has begun decomposing, but it is easy to identify that it used to be woman from the clothes she is wearing. Or this was a cross dresser. There is a mess of papers next to her body, scribbled down. There is blood all over the paper.

_My name is __**-**__._

_My older brother had come into this mansion two days ago. You see, he is all that I have left._

_Well, long story short…I found him. _

_He was almost -._

_Being in this mansion for two days does things to your mind. It corrupts it. I've only been in here three hours and I already feel like I'm - c-._

_I go in a room, and - I -, it's di-. I can - -find the - door. Not that it really mattered much, since it is locked._

_I hear growling behind me, and when I turn, I see nothing. Something will chase me, and then it randomly leaves. These monsters….they aren't - - - -. _

_I've decided to keep a track of what actually happens in this mansion. _

_Whoever is reading this…._

_I hope you get out of here alive, and that these letters can help you._

_P.S, check everything. Then double check. You would be surprised what can appear._

I set the letter down next to her body. Someone may need this for reference later.

I glance around the room, finding a wardrobe. I open the door, finding nothing. I sigh, closing the door. No luck in finding a weapon, I guess.

Glancing at the body, I recall her tip. I open the wardrobe again, and….what do you know.

A rather large scythe falls out of the closet.

**_I think it was around then when I realized that this place was toying with me. _**

I open the door, sensing something wrong with the hallway. "It…it changed!"

**_This place is different. I realized that the letter that the girl left had said that the mansion changed. That every time she entered a room, it would be different on the outside._**

The area I stand in now is a hallway splitting into three directions. I groan slightly. "Where do I go…?"

Suddenly, I hear running footsteps and gunshots. I step back a bit, and Vash comes running by me, some creature chasing him. Vash doesn't seem to see me. Not knowing what I'm doing, really, I slash at the monster runs past me. "Vash! Wait!" I begin running after him.

He stops and turns around. "Feliciano? What the hell are you doing in here?!" He suddenly grabs my shoulders. "Lili! Where is Lili?!"

"She's still in town! You guys said you wouldn't be that long, and it's been hours since you guys left! I got worried and came after you!" I look around. "Why…why are you alone? Where is everyone else?"

"We got separated."

"H…Huh?"

"Don't act like an idiot! We. Got. Separated. End of story. And it's impossible to find everyone else in this place. It's like a maze that keeps changing." He suddenly kicks a wall. "This damned place is just fucking with us!"

"Vash! Calm down! Please! Let's look for everyone else together! I don't think we should be alone…"

Vash nods slightly. "For once, you actually seem like you understand what is happening."

"Barely."

Vash sighs and looks past me. "Run."

"Eh?"

"Just. RUN!" He grabs my arm and pulls me, running fast.

* * *

We run for a while. Vash finally stops, pulling me into a room. "Those things. You have to kill them a certain way. You can't just attack them. The regenerate."

"They…they do?!"

He nods. "Something is weird with this place."

I look around the room. "Hey…where are we, anyway? Something doesn't seem right about this room…"

Vash immediately snaps at me. "How the hell am I supposed to know where we are at?!" He pauses for a second. "But…you are right. Something isn't right. There should be a light switch somewhere…"

"The lights work…?"

"Yeah. The people watching this house to make sure no monsters come out keep in decent condition. Electricity is in this place…Here it is."

**_No matter how many times I think about this situation…._**

**_Nothing could have prepared me for what I had seen in that room._**

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's the chapter!**

**I'm mean with cliff hangers…Sorry~!**

**I couldn't think of exactly what the find.**

**And forgive me, I have never written for Switzerland.**

**Also, I'm going to be putting the characters and their status in the end Author's Notes. This is partially for my own use. So yes. Anyway, leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Bye bye!**

**Characters:**

**Feliciano (North Italy): Alive, with Vash**

**Lovino (South Italy): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Antonio (Spain): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Vash (Switzerland): Alive. With Feliciano.**

**Gilbert (Prussia): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Francis (France): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Alfred (America): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Matthew (Canada): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Arthur (England/Britain): Alive. Location ): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Vash (Switzerland): Alive. With Feliciano.**

**Gilbert (Prussia): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Francis (France): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Alfred (America): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Matthew (Canada): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Arthur (England/Britain): Alive. Location unknown.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feliciano's Story: Alfred

**A/N: Hi guys! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL SCREWED ME UP WITH MY SCHEDULING FOR WRITING AND IT'S FRUSTRATING ME. SO MUCH.**

**So. I'm still deciding on a definite day to update this. So far, I am leaning towards Fridays, but if I have pep band, then I will update on either Saturday or Sunday. And I may move it to every other week versus every week. I have two AP classes and 1 college class. And I know there is one person just like "pssh…whiner." BUT IT'S A LOT FOR ME OKAY?!**

**In my AP Lang class, we have this grammar book. It makes me paranoid. Why? Because I feel like I'm writing like an amateur high schooler. Which, even though I am a high schooler, I do not want this, because one day I plan to publish stories. And, as they say, habits die hard. So, if the writing style is slightly different, it is because I am trying to use some of these tools to practice.**

**But, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

(This is a key, so you know what is being said)

**Authors notes/ Written words on: walls, furniture etc…**

_Words on paper_

Regular text, conversation

**_Future letter thingie mashwaber majig._**

**_No matter how many times I think about this situation…._**

**_Nothing could have prepared me for what I had seen in that room._**

Vash flips on the light. The room itself is rather bland. Compared to most rooms, there is not that much blood around. Aside from the wall facing the door. There is a body pinned up on the wall, a line going down his abdomen. His ashen face is downcast, and his once lively blue eyes are dull and void of life. His glasses are broken, one lens shattered, the other missing all together. There is caked in his hair.

I cover my hand with my mouth, suppressing the scream trying to free itself from my throat. Vash has a grim expression on his face as he walks up to the body.

It's hard to think that just yesterday, I had been joking around with Alfred. And now, here is. Dead. Impaled on a bloody wall.

Even though Alfred has been dead for only a few hours, there are already maggots coming out from the gaping hole in his abdomen. Vash grimaces when he gets near Alfred. "Feliciano. Help me get him down."

"H-Huh?"

"We can't leave him up here!"

"R-right…"

Up close, Alfred looks so much worse. He is nailed to the wall, blood dripping down from the wounds. Long since dried tears are on his cheeks. I grimace, fighting the urge to vomit. "God…he must have been in so much agony…" Vash says nothing as he starts looking for something to get Al down.

After five minutes of searching in vain, Vash sighs in frustration. "I have no idea how we can get him down."

"Maybe we can try to pull the nails out of him with our hands?"

**_I don't know what I had been thinking then. But I wish I had never suggested it._**

Vash shrugs and tries grabbing one of the nails. The second he touches one of them, Al suddenly jerks his head up, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of pure and utter agony.

I jerk back when Alfred starts screaming. That bit of light had returned to his eyes.

"What's going on?! He was dead three seconds ago!" I scream

"This house is screwing with us!" Vash yells above Alfred's wails of pain and anguish.

"Please…just kill me!" Al screams out. "I can feel them eating me!"

"Vash…What do we do?"

Vash has a drawn out expression as he contemplates the situation. He pulls out a gun from his waistband. "I'm sorry, Alfred." He holds the pistol to Alfred's head before pulling the trigger, painting the once white wall red with the insides of Alfred's head.

The room become's eerily silent after Al's pain filled screams die out.

**_Silence was really rare in that mansion. Almost in every room, someone was screaming, and in the corridors, there were the moans of the monsters roaming them._**

Vash clears his throat. "We…we should leave."

"But, shouldn't we get him down?"

"Let's just get out of this room and find everyone else."

I exit the room, with Vash still looking at Alfred's body.

**_I shouldn't have left without him._**

As soon as I pass the threshold, the door slams shut with a resounding _BANG!_ I rush to the door, knocking on it. "Vash! Vash!"

I hear slight swearing before he speaks. "Feliciano, you gotta go. I'll get out and find you. Somehow."

"But…"

"Go! Something will find you and kill you. "You have to find the others and tell them what happened."

"A-Alright. Good luck, Vash, and stay alive."

"Luck is for those in a hopeless situation."

**_Even though he says that, I still find our situation rather bleak and hopeless._**

I run from the door, muttering under my breath. "I'm sorry, Vash."

Eventually, like you would expect, I come across another page from the journal thing.

_S-, why did I - - -, again?_

_I can't- brother. These monsters…they're going to be the - - - - we aren't careful and they manage to - the mansion._

_I hope - doing alright. Knowing that neither me nor - will see you again._

_I've come to that realization when I could no longer find tha - front door._

_Please….don't come in here.- - - - love - _

The rest of the letter is covered in blood and cannot be read.

It appears that this letter was written before the previous one.

"Oh, fratello….where are you?"

"Feliciano? Why are you here?"

**_I recognized that voice. Normally, I would be thrilled to hear him. But right now? After what I just saw? How could I face him?_**

"M-Matthew?"

**_How could I possibly tell him his brother is dead. And that I saw him die and did nothing to stop it?_**

**A/N: That's it, guys. Please leave a review and I will see you probably sometime next week. Bye bye!**

**Characters:**

**Feliciano (North Italy): Alive, with Vash**

**Lovino (South Italy): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Antonio (Spain): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Vash (Switzerland): Alive. With Alfred's body.**

**Gilbert (Prussia): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Francis (France): Alive. Location unknown.**

**Alfred (America): Dead.**

**Matthew (Canada): Alive. With Feliciano.**

**Arthur (England/Britain): Alive. Location unknown.**


	4. Chapter 4: Feliciano's Story: Matthew

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, that game I'm making with this? I'm almost done with it, so that is going to be online soon. Since I actually DO need more stuff to put in it (I'm better if I have everything written out instead of going off willy nilly) this is going back to being updated once a week. I realized that with me updating this once a week and the game once a month, I should be on a standard path. I guess. I'll stick with this being on Wednesdays unless I have a lot of homework. Then I'm moving it to some other point in time. I'll let you guys know with an update…thing. Or an apology for this being late. Yep.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

(This is a key, so you know what is being said)

**Authors notes/ Written words on: walls, furniture etc…**

_Words on paper_

Regular text, conversation

**_Future letter thingie mashwaber majig._**

"Feliciano? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"I'm…I'm fine. Just startled, is all." I can't let him ask me about Alfred. "By the way, do you know where Lovi is?"

Matthew shakes his head. "I don't. We split up right when we got in the house. But if everyone else had as much luck as me and Alfred, they all probably got separated as well." Matthew puts a hand on his chin. "This place is like a living being. And I think it's trying to separate us. Make it easy to kill all of us off."

I shudder. "Why do you have to say it like that?!"

Matthew focuses on me again. "Sorry. Just…this place does things to you…you know? It tends to just screw with your mind until you finally break. It's horrifying." He shrugs. "I really don't know. Have you come across Alfred by any chance?"

I pause for a moment.

**_Do I lie? Or do I tell the truth? This guy is his brother, after all._**

I shake my head. "I don't think I did. I did run into Vash, though. But, we got separated."

Matthew sighs. "Alfred and I were in a room together, and it shut after I left. Alfred was still inside. I trued opening the door…but I just couldn't. It wouldn't work. When I finally managed to open it, the room was different and Alfred was gone."

"That sounds like what happened with me and Vash."

"We should try to stick together, at least. We need to find everyone. I hope they're still safe."

I simply nod.

We wonder around the building, opening doors. Or trying to, at least. Just about every door was either jammed or locked.

"Aha!" Matthew shouts. "One that is finally open!"

The room is dark. I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I shudder. It reminds me of the room that Alfred was in.

"Oh…it's dark." Matthew states.

"Th-there should be a light in here somewhere…"

That's when we hear it.

**_The sound of flesh being stabbed into multiple times along with a cackle of laughter._**

I look over where Matthew is in fear. "M-maybe we should get out of here…"

I can't see him, but I feel like he shook his head. "No. That laugh…sounds familiar."

"M-Matthew! W-wait!"

He suddenly snaps at me. "I won't let anyone else we know die! Even…even if I die in that process."

"But, Matthew!"

He suddenly pushes me out. I vaguely see the outline of his face, turned in a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Feliciano." He slams the door shut.

I slam my hand against the door. "Matthew! Matthew! Wait!" I open the door.

Jammed. It's jammed. "Dammit, Matthew….I don't want anyone else to die either!" I groan in frustration. "This is just so complicated! And I have no guarantee we'll even get out of this alive!" I start banging my head on the wall. "What do I do…?"

I suddenly hear a zombie groaning. I sigh. "I run, apparently."

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lame chapter, guys. Just woke up and I'm still kinda groggy and crap and today was a tid bit stressful. **

**Anyway, leave a review and I will see you all next week. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Feliciano's Story: Ghost

**A/N: GUYS. I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. REALLY. LIKE THIS WAS NEVER INTENDED TO BE THIS LATE. LIFE SNUCK UP AND NINJA'ED ME IN THE BACK. IT WAS NOT COOL. The other issue was just school. I started almost failing a class and now I'm almost there again, but I have break. Woo for a lazy school district! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

_Words on paper_

Regular text, conversation

**_Future letter thingie mashwaber majig._**

I, eventually, find an open room. It is long; long enough to where I can't even see the other end of the room, practically making it a hallway. Before I can get out of the room, the door slams shut. I try to open it. "G-Great. It's locked. That's just peachy." I sigh and follow my way along the dark hallway room thing.

"Gah…it's so dark in here….I can barely see anything." Suddenly, something translucent rushes past me. "What was that? A ghost? I hate ghosts!"

It goes by me again. I start running back towards the door. However, it seems locked. I start to tug more and more on the handle until I feel a hand land on my back. I turn around and my heart leaps into my throat.

He looks exactly like he did right before he died. His normally slicked back hair is slightly disheveled, and there is blood all over his clothing. The biggest thing that draws attention is the cut sleeve and the bullet hole in his forehead. "Ludwig…" I step back towards the door, my back pressing against it.

Ludwig reaches his hand out towards me. "Feli…ci…an…o…" He starts coming closer to me.

The door suddenly swings open and I fall out of the room. Before Ludwig can follow me, I slam the door shut. "I'm…I'm sorry, Luddy. You died because of me…"

I turn to see who opened the door. I come face to face with a very confused Arthur. "Feliciano? Weren't you supposed to be waiting for us back in town? How the bloody hell did you get in here?!"

"You guys were late. So I came to find you. Have you seen anyone recently? Who all is still alive?"

Arthur sighs. "Francis is dead."

"What?"

He nods. "I found his body. Not too far from it was a trail of blood leading this way," he points down the hallway. "I've been following it to see if I can find Gilbert. What about you? Who all have you found?"

"I run into Vash. We…we found Alfred before we got separated."

"And? How is he?"

"He was dead."

"A…ah."

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

He just shakes his head. "Have you found anyone else?"

"Matthew. But he left me."

"We should try to find everyone else."

I nod. "Agreed."

"Let's…let's follow the trail."

The trail ends right in front of a door. "How can we be sure it will lead to the right place?" I ask.

"We just have to check."

"We'll lose the trail…"

"I know." Arthur opens the door and goes inside. I follow.

The first thing I notice is that this room is eerily familiar. The lights are out.

I flick on the light, ignoring Arthur's amazed gasp at the fact that there is electricity, and I recognize the room that we found Alfred in. Lying to one side of the body is Vash. He doesn't look all that good right now. On the other side is Matthew; who is also in a poor state.

I run to Vash. "Vash! Vash! Are you okay? Hey! Answer me!"

His eyes open heavily. "Dammit…Feliciano…Your stupid voice…woke me up." He looks up at me, and takes out a small box from his pocket. "Listen…I'm…I'm not gonna make it out of here. I'll just slow you guys down. Please…please give this to Lili. It's her birthday gift. I was going to give it to her early."

"Vash…no, you'll make it out of here! I promise!"

He shoves the box into my hands. "I know I won't get out of here. You have to…to hurry…before he comes back. He already got Matthew…and he apparently killed Alfred, as well."

"Who? Who did this?"

Arthur suddenly shouts. "Gilbert! There you are! We were wondering where you went."

Vash suddenly pulls at my arm. "Feliciano, you…you have to get out of here…Run…"

"W..what?"

"R-_run!_"

Arthur shouts again. "Gilbert…why do you have Francis's body with you? And…why do you have blood all over you? What the bloody hell did you do?"

I turn back to Vash. "RUN! BEFORE HE KILLS YOU TOO!"

Gilbert pulls a knife from out of his belt and stabs Arthur in the shoulder, before starting to laugh. I jump up and grab Arthur by his uninjured arm and start running from the room. I can hear Gilbert shouting from behind us. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FOR LONG!"

**A/N: That's it for now, guys. Feliciano's chapter will soon end, and next will be another character. You can choose! Just tell me in your reviews for now. **

**Also, the demo of the game is up. It is on .com. It's in the gallery. Let me know what you all thought and I will see you soon! Bye bye!**

**Characters:**

**Feliciano (North Italy): Alive, with Arthur**

**Lovino (South Italy): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Antonio (Spain): Presumably Alive. Location unknown.**

**Vash (Switzerland): Dead. With Alfred's Body**

**Gilbert (Prussia): Alive. **

**Francis (France): Dead. With Alfred's Body**

**Alfred (America): Dead. With Vash, Matthew and Francis**

**Matthew (Canada): Dead. With Alfred's Body.**

**Arthur (England/Britain): Alive. With Feliciano.**


	6. Chapter 6: Feliciano

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter~!**

_Words on paper_

Regular text, conversation

**_Future letter thingie mashwaber majig._**

_"Thoughts"_

OOOOO

We run.

What else did you expect? Gilbert had killed three people, our _friends. _Of course we're going to run.

I can hear him laughing. In a cruel kind of way. I drag Arthur into a room, and slam the door shut. "Hopefully, he won't follow us for long. He should have, hopefully, lost the trail on us." I mutter under my breath. Arthur stares ahead into the room. "A…Arthur? Arthur, are you okay?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an object wrapped in cloth. "Feliciano."

"Y-yes?"

"Give this to Peter. Please. I was intending to give it to him when we got out of town." He laughs bitterly. "Looks like I'm not going to give it to him."

"What do you mean, Arthur? You're coming back. With me, Lovi and Antonio. And..and Gilbert. Gilbert too. We're all going back. Together."

Arthur shakes his head and places the object in my hands. "No. I have to stop Gilbert. I owe that much to Francis and Alfred." He sighs. "Please. Just…stay here. Please. Until someone comes to get you."

"Why…Wait! Ar-" He slams the door shut. "-thur…Great. Alone…again."

I see a little bed in the corner of the room and a wave of exhaustion hits me. "I think…it is time to rest…a bit…" Before common sense can kick in, I fall asleep on the bed.

OOOOO

_"Feliciano!" _

_"A-?"_

_"How did you get in here? You should be in town…"_

_"I-, look out!"_

_"Hm? Gilbert? What are you-"_

_"-!"_

OOOOO

I sit up with a jolt. "What…what was that?"

The door is slowly pushed open and I jump out of the bed. "Feliciano!"

When I see the Antonio's curly hair, I relax a bit. "A-Antonio?"

"How did you get in here? You should be in town…"

Something…something is familiar about this! But I can't figure out why! "I-"

The door opens again, and Gilbert walks into the room. "Antonio! Look out!" I start making my way towards the Spaniard.

"Hm? Gilbert? What are you-"

Just before Gilbert can hit Antonio with his blade I jump in front of him. "Ah!"

"Feliciano!"

There's…a lot of blood…

It doesn't take long before I start to lose consciousness….

OOOOO

**A/N: ForgivemeformakingthissoshortholycrapIdidn'tmeantoo. **

**But. I have no idea if this ends Feliciano's part or not. Hmmmm…**

**And, I need some beta testers for the game. I have it totally up to date with what I have written. Completely. So if you're interested in that, just let me know either with a review or a pm.**

**Also, I made a tumblr page for stuff. I will put updates on this and the game, so if you want you can go look over there! blog/stomei97ficandgame**

**Leave a review on what you guys though and I will see you soon! Bye bye!**


	7. Update

**A/N: **

**So. This is what I have decided regarding this story in particular.**

**I am going to do one master story with each part. That being that Feliciano's story will be one chapter, Vash's another and so on and so forth.**

**With that being said, I will start that when ****_every _****story has been done. Which is what I will start doing soon. That means that this is on an official hiatus until that is finished. I will post an update on here either when I have that done, or when I have about three stories done so that I can get a head start.**

**One of the reasons why I'm doing this is because I'm rather busy now. It is a bit of an issue. With that being said, it should probably be about a month to two, depending on how quickly I can work.**

**Again, I am very sorry for this. As an upside, I have the game ready, I just need some beta testers. If you are interested in it, just leave a review.**

**I will see you guys at some point in the future. Bye bye!**


End file.
